Five Minutes At HeavenHell
by Chesshire-R
Summary: Una noche lluviosa y aburrida en la pizzeria, Toy Chica tiene la idea de jugar "7 Minutos en el cielo". ¿Con quien entraras al armario?. Y aun mas importante ¿Saldrás viva de esta?. [Animatronicos/Guardias x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

_**Ñahaha! ¿Sorprendidos? Apuesto a que si, pues ni yo misma me esperaba esto, pero bueno, vi esto en otra Categoría pero usando personajes de Creepypasta, entonces pensé como seria si yo hiciera mi propia versión así que Why not?**_

 _ **Nota:**_ _ **(T/N) : Tu nombre.**_

 _ **Los animatronicos están humanizados y tienen los diseños de la usuaria de Deviantart Kamik91.**_

 _ **Ahora, va a haber mas info allá abajo. ¡Enjoy!**_

* * *

-Hey, cuidado me tragas.- Al escuchar eso diste un ligero respringo hacia atrás, esas palabras te habían tomando por sorpresa hasta el punto en que casi de vas de espalda al piso, giraste la mirada hacia un lado, dándote cuenta de que la propietaria de esa voz no era mas que Toy Chica, quien te miraba fijamente con los labios curvados en una sonrisa juguetona, luego de verte bostezar.

-¿Tienes sueño?.- pregunto por otro lado la versión old de la polluela quien también te miraba fijamente.

-No... Es solo la lluvia, el frió que produce me hace sentir somnolienta.- respondiste. Y era que, era verdad, a pesar del hecho de que la pizzeria estuviese completamente cerrada, de todas maneras la brisa fría encontraba un lugar por donde entrar ¿como? Ni idea, ese era otro de los grandes misterios de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

Volviste a girar, rodeando tus piernas con los brazos, mientras apoyabas la barbilla sobre tus rodillas, a ver si lograbas entrar en calor pues ni siquiera con la chaqueta que te habían pasado aun lo lograbas y de paso, como el aire acondicionado lo habían apagado no hace mucho el frió seguía encerrado en el establecimiento.

Bonita suerte ¿no?

Ahora te odiabas con ti misma con todo tu ser por dejarte convencer por Rass de acompañarla a la pizzeria, es decir, no era la primera vez, pero viendo las nubes en el cielo, evidencia de que pronto llovería tu solo querías quedarte en tu casa, calentita bajo las cobijas. Pero no, ella insistió con su típico "Por favor (T/N) ¡Sera divertido!" y esa cara de perrito. Uff... Hasta te provocaba darle su buen golpe, pero no lo hacías porque sinceramente su primo Katchess te producía escalofríos.

Miraste al rededor examinando Dinner Area donde se encontraban todos. Golden, Freddy y Toy Freddy estaban entretenidos jugando cartas, bueno, ni tan entretenidos pues ese juego tenia un animo por los suelos que ¡dios! ¡Hasta te provocaba mas somnolencia que la lluvia!. Bonnie y Bonbon estaban en otra de sus típicas competencias para ver quien era el mejor con la guitarra, con SpringTrap como juez, aunque este ultimo bastante fastidiado por el "titulo" que se le había entregado. Foxy y Mangle... Meh, el zorro pelirrojo estaba tan aburrido que hasta se había colgado cabeza-abajo del techo igual que su versión Toy.

Y los guardias... Ellos eran otra voz.

Jeremy se notaba que no había conseguido algo mejor que hacer mas que colocarse frente al ventilador que sabe Scott porque lo había llevado hasta allá. Mike... El solo miraba la tableta, hasta te pareció que el condenado jugaba Osu! pues le daba a la pantalla como si no hubiese mañana. Rass era otra que estaba entretenida jugando en su celular acostada usando las piernas de Kat como almohada, mientras este leía un libro y Lia miraba a Rass jugar. Por su lado Vincent se dedicaba a hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer (y no, no me refiero a matar niños) Vincent estaba fastidiando a Scott o como el le decía "Mr. Ring Ring"

Suspiraste. De haber sabido que las cosas estarían tan aburridas le habrías cerrado la puerta en la cara a Rass. La única distracción que tenias, era escuchar la batalla musical de Bonnie y Bonbon, pero estos se habían detenido porque ya tenían enojado a SpringTrap por tanta discusión cada cinco minutos. Fue entonces cuando decidiste mirar a Toy Chica nuevamente, ella era una amante de las fiestas y la diversión, así que te extrañaba el hecho de que aun no hiciera nada para quitarle el aburrimiento a los presentes, en cambio tenia una mueca pensativa cosa que desde luego comenzaba a asustar a Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy.

La rubia finalmente chasqueo los dedos, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja se levanto dando un salto desde el Show Stage que era donde estaban sentadas, llamando la atención de los demás animatronicos y guardias.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo finalmente a todo pulmón.

-¿Que idea?.- preguntaste al ver que todos solo se le quedaron mirando, ya que ¡Por favor! ¡Con tal de quitarte ese aburrimiento de los mil demonios todo te servia de algo!

-Gracias por preguntar mi querida (T/N), jugaremos a...- un escalofrió te recorrió la espalda al ver la manera en que Chicadelle te sonreía, sus mejillas usualmente rosas tenían una tonalidad mas rojiza y su sonrisa se había vuelto mas picara. -¡7 minutos en el cielo!.- Oh si, tenias razón al sentir escalofríos, te diste una dura autopada mental, en la que te habías metido. Lo peor del caso es que tu único método de escape el cual consistía en todos volvieran a ignorar a la ojiazul se había ido por la barranca al ver que todos se acercaban prestando atención ¡Hasta habían hecho el circulo en el suelo y todo!. -¡Y tu tendrás el honor de ser nuestra primera jugadora!.

De haber tenido una bebida en ese mismo instante la habrías escupido toda haciendo un desastre, ahora si que estabas en problemas.

-¡A no! ¡Eso ni en sueños Chicadee!- gritaste negando con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos ¡Porfis! ¡Porfis! ¡Porfis!- pidió juntando ambas manos con una expresión a la que solo le faltaban las alitas y la aureola.

-Ahh... De acuerdo.- Te palmeaste la cara. Sabias que te arrepentirías pero no podías resistir a esa carita. De inmediato, la sonrisa picara de la Toy volvió, hasta sentiste que su aureola y alitas se convertían en cuernos y cola. Seguidamente tomo prestado el sombrero de Fredderick, pues sabia que Freddy no le entregaría su amado sombrero y no le tenia la suficiente confianza a Golden para pedirle el de el. Luego de esto lo coloco frente a ti, haciendo que notaras los papelitos que no tenias idea de donde diablos habían salido.

-Ok, mi querida (T/N) en cada papelito de este sombrero hay distintos dibujos que identifican a cada persona presente en la pizzeria. Lo que tienes que hacer es sacar uno sin mirar y dependiendo del dibujo que salga será quien entre contigo al Parts & Device-. Explico rápidamente moviendo ligeramente el sombrero mezclando los papelitos haciéndolos sonar

-¿N-No querrás decir al armario?

-Si, pero en vista de que no hay uno cerca pues hay que usar lo que tenemos.- Respondió sonriendo, mientras movía el sombrero frente a tu rostro.

Nerviosa miraste el sombrero, luego a Toy Chica, al sombrero y nuevamente a Chicadee, te daba miedo quien podía salirte, pero aun con eso, te armaste de valor, colocando tu mano dentro del sombrero de copa negro, bajo la mirada expectante de todos, moviste un poco la mano, sintiendo los distintos papeles rozar el dorso de tu mano hasta que uno termino entre tus dedos, así que con un suspiro tembloroso lo sacaste y se lo pasaste a Toy Chica quien solo amplio su sonrisa al ver el dibujo en el.

* * *

 _ **Bueno mis sensuales lectores, esto fue un pequeño prologo, ahora queda a votación ¿Con quien les gustaría entrar? El mas votado sera el que entre con ustedes en el siguiente capi, tienen para elegir entre:**_

 _ **Los Old: Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Golden y SpringTrap.**_

 _ **Los Toy: Fredderick (Toy Freddy) BonBons (Toy Bonnie), Puppet (si, puppet) y Mangle (En lo personal yo apoyo el hecho de que Manlge es mujer pero ¡Es mi animatronico Favorito no puedo dejarlo afuera! Así que en este fic sera un macho pecho rasgado (?)**_

 _ **Y Los guardias: Scott, Mike, Jeremy, Vincent y Katchess (Si, también pueden elegirlo a el)**_

 _ **No se olviden de votar, necesito que voten para seguir con este fic.**_

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ohoho, ¡Parece que este fic si gusto de verdad!_**

 ** _Bueno, llevo anotada la cuenta en una libreta y segun mi sensual libreta los puntos quedaron asi:_**

 ** _Bonnie: 4_**

 ** _Scott: 1_**

 ** _Goldie: 1_**

 ** _Foxy: 1_**

 ** _SpringTrap: 1_**

 ** _Asi que el protagonista de el primer cap es ¡Bonnie!_**

 ** _Y yo aqui jurando que ganaría Foxy, menos mal que no aposte con nadie (?_**

 ** _Espero les guste!_**

* * *

 ** _.-.-.-..-.-.-.-._**

 ** _Bonnie_**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Toy Chica y tu intercambiaron miradas, ella aun con su típica sonrisa coqueta ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha subiendo la mano donde tenia el pequeño papel para que pudieras mirarlo, reverenda sorpresa la que te llevaste al ver el dibujo en el pequeño papel entre los dedos de la rubia, hasta fuiste a tomarlo en tus manos para asegurarte de que no estabas viendo mal.

Lo que había en el papelito era un conejito pintado de morado con una pequeña corbata de moño debajo en color rojo. Era mas que obvio a quien representaba; Bonnie.

Bonnie.

Bonnie.

Bien ¿Eso era malo o era bueno?

Desde que lo conocías el conejo siempre había sido muy jugueton, bromista y buena gente, pero también tenia su lado perverso... ¡Y por Sateriajis Venomania que cuando decías perverso ¡era perverso! ¡Con todas las letras!.

Aun ni te recuperabas del reverendo susto que el conejo morado te había dado la primera vez que estuviste en la pizzeria, solo por confiarte de las palabras de Kat "Es la primera noche, nunca pasa nada, ella solo esta para que te adaptes" Si, claro. Por la pura curiosidad de ojear las cámaras a ver como se veía todo, casi que te da un paro cardíaco al ver la cámara de Parts & Device, en ella, casi como un maldito Screamer, estaba el pelimorado mirando fijamente a la cámara, con su cara justo frente a ella, claro no fue por esto que te asustaste, sino por el hecho de que sus ojos magenta habían sido reemplazados por dos cuencas negras con un pequeño punto luminiscente en medio, un punto luminiscente que parecía atravesar la pantalla y escarbar en lo mas profundo de tu ser.

-Bonnie.- murmuraste, notando como el mencionado levantaba la mirada.

El guitarrista fue acercándose lentamente a donde Toy Chica y tu se encontraban, casi de manera tortuosa, con las manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, su piel blanca con una leve sonrisilla pintada, ademas de que aunque uno de sus ojos estuviese cubierto por el flequillo, el que si era visible tenia una cierta... ¿Como decirlo?... Una cierta chispa que en combinacion con la media sonrisa desbordaba una picardia que logro hacer que mágicamente tus mejillas comenzaran a arder. La ojiazul te quito el pequeño papel de las mano para dejarlo sobre el escenario y colocando una mano en tu espalda y la otra en la espalda del chico los guió hasta la puerta.

-Hmm.- oíste al de orejas de conejo. -Siento que esto no me sorprende, después de todo, Parts & Device es mi área.

Subiste una ceja al oírle decir eso, pero antes de que pudieras hablar Chicadee se adelanto.

-Seh, seh, lo que digas caramelito de uva, solo entra.- dijo la Toy mientras literalmente lo empujaba dentro de la habitación contigo, luego cerro de un solo portazo. -¡Y recuerden que solo tienes siete minutos para hacerle lo que quieras a (T/N)! ¡Diviértanse!.- la escuchaste gritar del otro lado de la puerta y quizá no tenias visión de rayos x, pero podías apostar a que estaba alla afuera con esa sonrisita picara y con una oreja pegada a la puerta al igual que BonBons.

Chasqueaste la lengua luego de que ese pensamiento pasara por tu cabeza, examinaste el lugar con la mirada, solo querías algo con lo cual distraerte, solo querías estar lo mas alejada posible de Bonnie, solo querías que el tiempo se fuera rápido.

-Este lugar, es demasiado grande.- murmuraste, haciendo que el de orbes magenta se te quedara viendo, a ver si al menos se libraban del incomodo silencio. -Creo que por algo el juego se juega en un armario, tiene mas sentido.

-¿Te refieres al poco espacio de los armarios?- pregunto el conejo, asentiste, el sonrió. -Pero el espacio de aquí también tiene sus ventajas.

-¿uh? ¿Porque lo... ?- y antes de que pudieras terminar, el bajista te tomo por el mentón uniendo los labios de ambos.

Te quedaste estática, en shock, de verdad que no esperabas que hiciera eso, tus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder mientras que el seguía sosteniéndote, impidiendo que te separas. Pero bueno, al final sucumbiste ante los labios del conejo que por alguna razón tenían un sabor dulce, cerraste los ojos, dejándote llevar y enredando tus dedos entre el cabello purpura del chico.

No querías... Oh dios, no, pero terminaste haciéndolo, dejaste salir un sonoro suspiro entre el beso, cosa que por cierto hizo a Bonnie sonreír, pudiste sentir sus labios arquearse a la perfección y al parecer le había gustado lo que había oído, pues sus manos se comenzaron a deslizar debajo de tu blusa, haciéndote estremecer al sentir las manos frías pasarse por tu piel.

Con lentitud, sentiste como se inclinaba hacia delante, colocándote sobre la mesa que estaba detrás de ti, esa donde normalmente había muchas herramientas y una cabeza de repuesto que te provocaba escalofríos, aunque los escalofríos que estabas sintiendo no se debían a ella, sino a que las manos juguetonas comenzaban a levantarte la camisa.

Bonnie se separo un poco, pero aun manteniendote debajo de el.

-¿Que decías de Parts & Device?.- pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona. Trataste de levantarte pero el te volvió a acostar bruscamente y volviendo a reír agrego: -¿En serio crees que te voy a dejar ir? Kukuku, no seas ingenua pequeña (T/N).- Estabas a punto de reclamar... si, a punto, pues Bonnie paso su mano por la cabeza colocando su flequillo hacia atrás.

Te quedaste embelesada mirándolo, era la primera vez que lo veías sin el cabello en la cara, era la primera vez que veías su otro ojo. Y te gustaba.

Por dios que te gustaba, ese punto de luz roja en su ojo te hacia delirar.

Bonnie noto esto, así que para el fue inevitable volver a dejar escapar una risilla, justo antes de bajar nuevamente y posar sus labios sobre los tuyos. Pero, el conejo quería mas y tu no te podías negar, tu cuerpo no te dejaba, tu mente no te dejaba, toda tu no te dejabas reaccionar y alejarlo de ti. Y es que en cuanto sus labios se desplazaron hacia tu cuello, ahí si fue verdad que la realidad y el sentido común se habían ido por la barranca.

El calor comenzaba a aumentar, sentías que en cualquier momento Bonnie terminaría por arrancarte la blusa.

¿O no?

-¡Chicos, termino el tiempo! ¡Voy a abrir!- la voz de Chicadee se escucho desde afuera. Escuchaste a Bonnie chasquear la lengua, separándose bruscamente y apresurándose a ir hacia la puerta. -Hey! ¡Abre la puerta!

-Lo siento Chicadelle, pero como dije esta es **_mi_** área, por ende tengo control sobre ella y todo lo que hay dentro.- luego de esas palabras volteo a verte y con una sonrisa que desbordaba una deliciosa mezcla de picardia y sensualidad -Absolutamente **_todo_**.- musito para luego deshacerse de su camisa.

Ahora que lo pensabas, quizá luego debías agradecerle a Rass por convencerte.

El resto de la noche si que estaría muy movida.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta._**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-Mendigo conejo, ¡Me tranco la puerta!.- exclamo Toy Chica con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Lo que eran Kat, Lia, Rass y los Old, solo intercambiaron miradas, mientras que con una sincronía impresionante decían todos al unisono: "Clásico de Bonnie"

-Hmp, bien, sigamos jugando.

* * *

 ** _Y eso fue todo!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a *saca una tarjetica* alisopsie,_** ** _Anonimus LOL, Trick Death,_** ** _Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake, Tatiana Aponte, isa 3 y KaiiriFJ por dejar sus review, y a las que votaron por Bonnie espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Dejen su voto! ¡Declaro abiertas las votaciones nuevas! Pueden votar entre:_**

 _ **Los Old: Freddy, Foxy, Golden y SpringTrap.**_

 _ **Los Toy: Fredderick (Toy Freddy) BonBons (Toy Bonnie), Puppet (si, puppet) y Mangle (En lo personal yo apoyo el hecho de que Manlge es mujer pero ¡Es mi animatronico Favorito no puedo dejarlo afuera! Así que en este fic sera un macho pecho rasgado (?)**_

 _ **Y Los guardias: Scott, Mike, Jeremy, Vincent y Katchess (Si, también pueden elegirlo a el)**_

 ** _Quien tenga mas votos, sera el siguiente. OwO_**

 ** _See ya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yehe!_**

 ** _Casi dos meses sin actualizar, eso ya es un récord! Bueno, me tarde por distintas razones, pero ya volví, Bitches!_**

 ** _Rass: Eh, ¿No tenias algo importante que decir?_**

 ** _Ah si, me acorde que este formato de historia no esta permitido en FF... ¡Pero como soy bien mala sigo con el fic!_**

 ** _Rass:...Estas loca._**

 ** _Quiza, bueno, esta vez los puntos quedaron asi:_**

 ** _Freddy: 4_**

 ** _Foxy: 2_**

 ** _Jeremy: 2_**

 ** _Goldie: 2_**

 ** _SpringTrap: 1_**

 ** _Puppett: 1_**

 ** _Mike: 1_**

 ** _So Yeah! Nuestro siguiente protagonista es ¡Freddy!_**

 ** _Espero les guste!_**

* * *

 ** _Freddy_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.+.-.-.-.-_**

-Freddy.

Bien, esa no la viste venir. Lo que aparecía en el papel era el dibujo de un osito cafe oscuro de ojos azules, con corbata y sombrero negros. Era mas que obvio que representaba al Old Freddy.

-Woohoo! ¡La bola marrón amargada se saco un premio~!.- le escuchaste decir a Vincent con esa típica sonrisa burlona suya. -No se si alegrarme por Fazfuck o sentirme mal por ti, (T/N)~

El castaño le gruñó al guardia de morado mientras que al igual que sus dos hermanos prácticamente acuchillaba al hombre con la mirada, ya que bueno, el insulto también les caía a ellos por llevar el mismo apellido que el vocalista líder de los Old.

Seguidamente escuchaste también un sonoro quejido de dolor. Al girar la mirada para ver que era, viste que se trataba de el mismo Vincent, quien había recibido una patada por parte de la chica de cabello café y rojo y que por ende ahora se encontraba maldiciendo en voz baja con la mano en el lugar donde la bota tipo militar de la chica le había caído.

-Gracias por eso.- murmuró Freddy, a lo que la misma le respondió levantando su pulgar. -Bien, terminemos con esto.- sin darte cuenta una mano enguantada apareció frente a tu rostro. Abriste los ojos impresionada, el ojiazul había inclinado levemente su torso hacia adelante, ofreciéndote su mano para ayudarte a levantarte del suelo.

Miraste a Freddy, luego a , luego a la mano frente a ti ¿Estaba bien todo esto? Ni siquiera sabias que podía pasar ahí adentro.

Recordabas que la primera vez que pasaste una noche en el local, quien te había caído mejor era Freddy, simple y sencillamente porque èl a diferencia de sus tres compañeros metálicos, quienes preferían irse a armar desmadre por la pizzeria y darte sustos de los mil demonios cuando se aparecían en la puerta, optaba por quedarse quieto en su lugar en Backstage, lo mas que se movía era para mirar fijamente a la cámara, como si supiera que lo estaban observando.

O bueno, asi era hasta que acabo con la simpatía cuando comenzó a moverse, llevando consigo una peculiar canción que se escuchaba a metros de distancia y cuando se fue la luz... Oh dios, la expresión en tu rostro valía oro en el momento en que viste sus ojos iluminarse y parpadear repetidamente en un lado de la puerta... Al final todo resulto ser una broma planeada por las personas a quienes acompañabas y a las que eran el motivo de tus gritos de miedo.

Desgraciados.

Bueno, al final no resultaron tan malos, incluyendo al propio Freddy, este era serio, calmado y un líder nato.

Suspiraste.

Bueno, si no te movías, no lo descubrirías, así que tomando aquella mano te levantaste del suelo, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ti... Hasta notaste como Frederick y BonBon sacaban sus cámaras para poder grabar, era obvio que Toy Freddy no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener algo con que molestar a su hermano mayor/versión Old... O chantajearlo, lo que saliera primero. En cambio Toy Bonnie solo lo hacia porque si.

-Bueno, recuerden, siete minutos para...- comenzó a decir la Toy levantando su dedo índice, siendo interrumpida bruscamente por el Fazbear.

-Hacerle lo que quiera a (T/N), si ya se, ahórrate el discurso Chicadelle.- sonrió y tu no pudiste evitar el dejar escapar una risilla al ver como la Toy inflaba las mejillas molesta.

-Bien, entren a la habitación de una vez.- bufó la rubia, empujándolos a ambos dentro de Parts & Device y cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Hasta pudiste jurar que la oíste comenzar a maldecir en idioma alíen al mas puro estilo de Vincent.

-No era necesaria la violencia.- musitaste por lo bajo, esa última palmada que te había dado en la espalda para hacerte entrar a la habitación había dolido un poco.

-Hm, ella es así, se enoja muy fácil.- la voz melodiosa de Freddy te trajo de vuelta a la realidad haciendo que recordaras el lugar donde te encontrabas. Volteaste la mirada llevándote una buena sorpresa al notar que este se encontraba a casi medio metro de ti, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada a la pared y los ojos cerrados. ¿En que momento se había ido hasta allá? -...No le prestes atención.-

-Ya veo...- te llevaste la mano a detrás de la cabeza, no tenias idea de que decir ahora. ¿Seria que faltaba mucho para que los siete minutos se consumieran? Necesitabas sacar un tema de conversación para acabar el silencio, aunque a Freddy no parecía molestarle nada, parecía haberse dormido. -...¿A que hora te sentaste ahí?.- te golpeaste mentalmente, ¿porque dijiste lo primero que se te vino a la mente?

Freddy sonrió.

-Tienes que aprender a estar mas pendiente de las cosas.- respondió con una voz que, podían meterte al manicomio y todo, pero podías jurar que había picardía en ese tono de voz. Hizo una seña con su mano para que te acercaras. -Ven acá.-

-¿Eh?- desde luego la petición te extraño, pero terminaste por obedecer quedando justo frente a donde él estaba sentado. Era extraño, pero a Freddy era difícil desobedecerle, al menos desde tu punto vista. Una vez ahí, en un momento de distracción, te tomo de la muñeca halandote bruscamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te tenia sobre su regazo, haciendo que tus piernas rodearan su torso.

Sonrió por segunda vez al ver tu cara llena de sorpresa, logrando que inexplicablemente te comenzaran a arder las mejillas.

-¿F-Freddy que...?.- trataste de hablar, pero él te interrumpió al colocar sus labios sobre los tuyos.

Bien ahora si estabas oficialmente sorprendida, tus ojos ya estaban al límite, pero aún así amenazaban con abrirse aún mas. Era un beso tierno, un beso que no tardaste mucho en corresponder y que tampoco tardo mucho en comenzar a subir de nivel cuando el castaño mordió levemente tu labio inferior, separándose un poco luego de esto y mirándote fijamente a los ojos.

Y es que en cuanto tus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos orbes azules, por alguna razón sentiste una extraña sensación en tu interior que logro hacerte temblar.

Aquel color rosa de tus mejillas pronto fue reemplazado por un fuerte carmín al ver como la corbata negra de Freddy ahora colgaba de su cuello y había dejado a un par de botones de su camisa desabrocharse dejando al descubierto una buena parte de su pecho e inevitablemente la mirada se te fue a aquella porción de piel bien marcada.

-Ja. Al parecer la querida y dulce (T\N) es toda una pervertida.- musito trayéndote a la realidad, el castaño te miro con una sonrisa un tanto torcida. -¿Quien lo diría?- dicho esto se acerco lentamente, mas concretamente al cuello, aspirando tu aroma profundamente apartandote el cabello, para luego pasar su lengua de manera lenta y tortuosa (para ti desde luego). Seguidamente comenzó a repartir besos y ligeras mordidas en esa área sensible al tacto haciéndote estremecer.

Quizá estabas loca, muy loca, pero decidiste dejarte llevar por los toques que el de orejas de oso hacia en la piel de tu cuello y ahora también en tu espalda, por donde sus manos frías se paseaban con total libertad, comenzando a amenazar con levantar la camisa.

-¡Ngh!.- dejaste escapar un ligero grito de dolor. Freddy te había encajado los dientes en el hombro dejando una marca bastante visible.

-Bien, al menos ya hice lo que quería hacer desde hace rato.- musito para seguidamente besar esa zona con suavidad.

-¿A-A que te r-refieres?- preguntaste curiosa al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios del castaño quien sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Quería hacerte una pequeña marca eso es todo.- respondió con simpleza a la vez que deslizaba hacia abajo la blusa blanca que llevabas -¿No sabias? Los osos somos territoriales por naturaleza, desde ahora todo idiota que se te acerque sabrá que eres solo mía.- seguidamente chequeo su reloj de bolsillo.

-Chicos, acabo el tiempo, voy a abrir.

-Justo a tiempo.- murmuro Freddy, al escuchar la voz de la toy del otro lado de la puerta. Con un rápido movimiento te coloco en el suelo frente a el, de modo que pareciera que nada había pasado.

-¿Eh? ¡No hicieron nada!.- exclamo Chicadelle al verlos pasarle por un lado, saliendo de la habitación de servicio.

-Dentro de lo que cabe...- respondió con una media sonrisa. -No es como que se pueda hacer mucho en siete minutos.

-Hmm...- gruño la Toy, como le molestaba cuando el viejo se ponía asi. -Bien, sigamos jugando.

-Continúen sin nosotros.- nuevamente Freddy hablo. -Tenemos algo que terminar.- dicho esto amplio su sonrisa, tomándote en brazos y cargándote cual saco de papas.

-¡Freddy! ¿¡Que diablos haces!? ¿¡A donde me llevas!?.- le gritaste horriblemente sonrojada, tu cara tenia un color rojo que perfectamente competía con los tomates.

-Al único lugar donde no hay cámaras.

Terminando de decir esto, desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Chica cayo a los segundos en lo que el Fazbear acababa de decir.

-¡Ah no! ¡En mi cocina no! ¡Freddy hijo de perra vuelve acá!- gritaba la polluela corriendo detrás con toda la intención de golpearlos si se atrevían a hacer sus cochinadas en su cocina.

Los demás animatronicos y guardias por su lado, estaban muriendo de la risa por la escena que habían presenciado.

-De acuerdo, continuemos.- comento Toy Chica aun entre risas.

* * *

 ** _¿Soy la única a la que le encanta la idea de un Freddy asi bien posesivo y sensual?_**

 ** _Dato curioso: Cuando Golden y Freddy estaban en empate me entro la tentación de meterlos a ambos al armario con (T/N) 7u7_**

 ** _Y eso fue todo!_**

 ** _Lo sentí mas corto que el anterior, pero bueno..._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a *saca una tarjetica*_** ** _Trick Death,_** ** _Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake, KaiiriFJ, Princesa Twilight Sparkle1, Lunasollunit, Isa 3 , guest1, catblackandwhite, nieAqua y Guest 2 por dejar sus review, y a las que votaron por Freddy espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Dejen su voto! Como ya saben, pueden votar por:_**

 _ **Los Old: Foxy, Golden y SpringTrap.**_

 _ **Los Toy: Fredderick (Toy Freddy) BonBons (Toy Bonnie), Puppet y Mangle**_

 _ **Y Los guardias: Scott, Mike, Jeremy, Vincent y Katchess**_

 ** _Quien tenga mas votos, sera el siguiente. OwO_**

 ** _See ya!_**


End file.
